


Siren’s Call

by TheSharpenedPencil



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay Pirate, Gay Siren, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSharpenedPencil/pseuds/TheSharpenedPencil
Summary: Pirates, sirens, and a gay man.





	Siren’s Call

Quint Rothhuse had not exactly meant to become a pirate. He had wanted to stay far, far away from them, actually, especially being gay and such, but his failing market stall couldn’t yield enough gold to live on anymore, and he happened to find a job with some. So, Quint sold his shop and boarded the _Sinner’s_ _Cross_ , a decent sized boat with a tight-knit crew. Of course, it scared him half to death each night, having to pretend and pretend that he liked women. He had nearly slipped up once already. The captain had made a rather crude comment about a bar maid back home in Snake Mouth Port, and Quint had shrugged and said,

”I’m not really interested in women.” It was out of his mouth before he realized what he had said. Captain Hanslid glanced up at the skinny, dark haired boy.

”Wha’ ya mean, boy?” The ship’s dining area, previously brimming with conversation and laughter, was immediately silenced. If Quint was found out, there was no telling what would happen to him. The color drained out of his face as he scrambled to find an acceptable excuse.

”I... I, uh, um...”

”Speak up, boy.” The captain pronounced each word with deadly clarity, the low tone a red flag. Quint suddenly felt sick. When the captain spoke as he did now, it meant that you were in _serious_ trouble. Quint eyes flashed with an acceptable excuse.

”You guys know! I’m not, ah, I’m not ready to... ready to settle down yet, is all I’m saying. I like the occasional girl, fellas, I’m just not pursuing love at the moment.” Usually he had a slight accent and less than proper grammar, but when he was flustered, he spoke perfectly. Well, almost. The words came out in a jumbled, messy, rush. The captain eyed him suspiciously before breaking out into laughter.

”Why didn’ ya say tha’ before?” Quint joined in with nervous laughter.

Eventually, he managed to survive a year working with pirates. The early autumn dusk had already set in at around four thirty, and he was pacing the deck in the cool prewinter air.

For the past two months, the _Sinner’s_ _Cross_ has been sailing through the Renan Sea, one of the more dangerous expanses of water. Rough weather coupled with few breezes made the journey difficult, and despite having been sailing for so long, they were only half way to the Aslon Isles.

Quint sighed. He had heard tales of sirens, terrifying mermaid like creatures set on drowning sailors that passed their way, bent on revenge. He had heard rumors that the sirens were women thrown overboard to prevent bad luck, preying on sea-faring men for their revenge. They spoke songs of passion and intimacy, beautiful, soaring ballads that drove pirates to dive in the waters’ icy depths, never to be seen again.

A maroon glint from the ocean caught Quint’s eye. Perhaps it was just a trick of the light, he though, because it disappeared before he could get a proper look at it. He leaned over the ship’s railing, carefully not to fall in, searching for that same glint. He saw it again; there were some wet rocks nearby with something like a seal lounging on them. It had purplish scales and a human upper body. Surely not, Quint though, I’m simply tired. But more appeared. One with aqua scales, another with orange and yellow coloring, and a third with deep forest green.

”Captain! Captain!” He raced to awaken as many sailors as he could. At first they grumbled and pouted, but finally one came above and shouted to the others.

”Blimey! A real, true siren!” Soon, nearly all the crew was on deck, staring at the now dozens of multicolored mermaids. A seductive song started among the group, singing of what a fine bed the sea made, and the way such a race of creatures could make one feel. Soon enough, the pirates were diving overboard, clamoring to receive their eternal prize, as promised. Only two made it through the tumultuous, churning ocean waters. They were taken by the hand by a mermaid, who dove beneath the sea surface, only to return a moment later, arms empty.

Quint weighed his options. He was a fairly good swimmer, and remained unaffected by the siren song. To go to them, with the other straight men, would be suicide, but to stay behind and admit he was more fond of a man’s company than a women’s would perhaps be worse. He doubted he would survive either way, so he took what appeared to be the lesser of the two evils and started warily climbing down the side of the ship to the water. There was murmuring in a language unknown to the young pirate, and a mermaid adorned in white scales appeared next to him.

”Oh, dear Quint! Join me in the ocean, where we could be together as one forever!”

”Ah, yes, I’m coming! I would totally like that to happen!” He announces loudly so the others would hear, but he realized that he was the only one left alive.

More murmuring in strange tongues, and another siren, this one in black came forth.

”We sense you are different. Perhaps you prefer women not, but man instead? We do not judge, here in the sea.”

”Well...” He paused from climbing down. “Yes, it is true.” The sirens looked at each other.

”Ta mey siroen? Met sine meh.” The black one said.

”Du. Ta siroen meh ta.” The white replied.

”Du. Siroen la mey.” The black turned to Quint. “Come with us. We will make you a siren.” He gasped.

”I do not know.” Decisively, he said, “but I will trust you.” And leaped into the water. Both mermaids took his hands and lead him toward their rock, singing. It wasn’t the lustful, urgent ballad from before, but something almost lullaby like. Slowly, his legs melded together in a multicolored rainbow of scales, and it was easier to breathe in the water.

From then on, Quint Rothhuse was a happy, super gay siren, luring other gay men to their deaths (although he did save one or two as companions) and lived happily ever after. The End.


End file.
